mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 05
Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 5 is the 5th chapter of the manga adaptation of the film Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace. Synopsis As Chiaki approaches the ruined Kato House, she spots Ririka drinking on the balcony, who recognizes her as one of Marika's friends. Chiaki then spots a wrecked helicraft in the nearby and a group of men being led off by a police officer, who remarks that they should consider themselves lucky to be alive after attacking this house. On being asked what happened, Ririka tells Chiaki that the house was suddenly attacked out of the blue, remarking that she'd let her guard down. Chiaki asks about Marika and Ririka tells her that she wasn't there, guessing that she was likely at Gruier's place. She also guesses that the attackers were not from the local area, given their disregard for the local rules. At Hakuoh Academy, Marika and Gruier are with Misa, who is working as a nurse during the spring break, in the nurse's office. After Misa asks whether it was OK to leave Kanata unguarded, Marika tells her that Grunhilde was watching over him at the guest house, though she admits a little worry. Gruier remarks that Grunhilde seemed particularly determined so it would be OK. Marika receives a call from Jenny, who thanks her as the ad-lib made the cruise a huge hit with her customers. Marika likewise thanks her for letting them take Kanata. Jenny says that as Fairy Jane and Harold Lloyd have had jobs and customers taken from them recently, in these times they need to help each other out. Misa adds that the insurance union has acknowledged the promise between Gonzaemon and Professor Mugen as an official job, starting another can. Jenny says to let her know if there was anything she could do to help before asking about the attackers who targeted the Bentenmaru. Marika informs her that the crew were looking into it but it would likely take some time. Back on the Bentenmaru, the crew are continuing their investigation. Despite thoughts that it might have been a private fleet with falsified transponder data, their investigation indicates that the ships were genuine Mira Stellar Force ships, though they know the captain at least was an imposter and the bridge crew were likely in on it. Following this line of thought, Schnitzer considers that it might not be the military, bringing up the fact that the ships were genuine and had been commissioned for three years, meaning under Mira system law they were due to be returned to their manufacturer for maintenance. Kane infers that the ships should have been in the manufacturer's docks, and San-Daime jumps to the conclusion that the shipbuilders were the culprits, but changes his mind after seeing their site and logo. The crew decides to continue following this clue. At the guest house, Kanata wakes up on the couch, covered in a blanket provided by Grunhilde, sitting opposite him with Flint perched on her head. Grunhilde remarks that he likes sleeping, to which Kanata replies that he hasn't been able to get any peaceful sleep in a long time. After reassuring him that he could safely rest as much as he wanted there, Grunhilde mentions that she did some research on his father while he slept, citing Professor Mugen as a specialist in the field of subspace, a subspace diver who discovered new routes through subspace in a submersible he built. Kanata tells Grunhilde that his father wasn't as admirable as she made him sound, saying that he salvaged and sold cargo from ships which had sunken in subspace like a thief, claiming that he found the new routes on the side as he did so. Kanata confirms that he hates his father on being asked by Grunhilde, adding that he took him diving since he was little and was constantly referred to and seen as 'the professor's son', angrily declaring that he is his own man, and thinks back to his father's disappearance and funeral, dragging him back when he had started school and distanced himself from subspace. Kanata tells Grunhilde that she wouldn't understand, being protected and safe. Grunhilde agrees but says that it is because they don't have a father. Kanata asks if they lost their father too but Grunhilde tells him that they never had one to begin with as the Serenity royal family was born artificially. Grunhilde then takes Kanata's hands, saying that they'll be able to help him deal with what is troubling him and make things better for him, before leading him away, to his confusion. Major Events *Chiaki speaks with Ririka in the aftermath of an attack on the Kato House. *Marika and Gruier meet with Misa at Hakuoh, and speak with Jenny as the Bentenmaru crew continue their investigation into the attackers. *Kanata describes his reasons for disliking his father to Gruier. Characters *Marika Kato *Kanata Mugen *Chiaki Kurihara *Gruier Serenity *Grunhilde Serenity *Ririka Kato *Kane McDougal *Misa Grandwood *Coorie *Schnitzer *Hyakume *San-Daime *Luca *Jenny Dolittle Ships *Bentenmaru *Armed helicraft (destroyed) Locations *Sea of the Morning Star **Kato House **Hakuoh Academy **Serenity Guest House Adaptation *The order of events in the manga's version of the story differs from the film's in this chapter, with Chiaki's talk with Ririka at Marika's home being featured earlier Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace. Trivia *The helicraft used by the group who attacked the Kato House is of the same model as the one used by the Bisque Company Sailing 21 and several other groups in the anime. References Category:Manga Chapters